


Sharing Is Caring

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Lucifer shares everything with Diavolo...That includes you, his favorite little human...
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth and I'm not even sorry.

“Lucifer shares everything with me. Ain’t that right, Lucifer?”

“That’s right, my Lord,” Lucifer said with a knowing smirk.

Breathless, you stared up into Diavolo's golden eyes as he lifted your chin with the tip of his finger. His ethereal smile weakened your knees, his simmering eyes making your pussy throb with need. No, you couldn’t do this! It was wrong; you didn’t want to cheat on Lucifer. Your eyes flickered to the side, only to see Lucifer with a smirk on his lips as he closed in on you from behind.

“Don’t worry, little human. We’ll take good care of you,” Lucifer purred into your ear as he lifted your dress and pulled it over your head. You gasped, looked wildly up at the Devil Prince, whose eyes roamed your naked body. This was so wrong, wasn’t it?! So wrong-

“Oh, God…,” you gasped when Lucifer suddenly cupped your breasts, kneading them firmly before tugging on your nipples. Blushing, you closed your eyes and clamped your lips together in shame as arousal throbbed between your legs.

No, no, no…This was so wrong! So wrong and dirty and naughty…

Suddenly, something wet and chilly touch your hot, swollen clit. Eyes flying open, you stared down and saw Diavolo kneeling below you, his face between your legs as he flicked the tip of his tongue on your aching clit.

“O-Oh, m-my Lord! W-What are you-"

“Shhhhh,” Diavolo grinned and lifted one of your legs onto his shoulder before he buried his face into your sex, lapping eagerly on your sticky juices.

“Oh, fuck!” you gasped, bucking your hips against his face and his greedy tongue and hungry lips nibbling on your moist folds. You wanted more, needed more!

As if Lucifer heard your thoughts, he pushed two fingers into you from behind, curling them just right to stroke your g-spot every time he rammed his fingers inside you.

You gasped and moaned, leaned against Lucifer’s body and holding onto Diavolo’s shoulder as the two demons fucked you with their tongue and fingers. In your pleasured daze, you barely registered that Lucifer’s fingers pulled out of your wet pussy and traced the trail up to your tight, little asshole. Massaging the puckered hole with his fingertip, Lucifer groaned, his cock twitching with need to fill that tight, clenching hole.

Fucking hell…Lucifer pushed his slick finger all the way inside, growling when your ass swallowed his entire finger so willingly.

“Oh!” Your eyes flew open, widened in surprise when you felt a finger inside your asshole. Oh no, not there! Not in such a dirty, filthy place. But, oh God! Lucifer started moving his finger in and out, faster and faster and faster, his ragged, hot breath puffing against your ear as he fucked your ass with his finger. Oh no, why did it have to feel so good?!

“Cum for us,” Lucifer growled into your ear. “Cum on Lord Diavolo’s face and my finger in your ass.”

His words and the sight of Diavolo between your legs was too much for you to endure. With a pleasured cry on your lips, you came, squirting Diavolo’s face with your juices and your ass clenching Lucifer’s finger buried deep inside you.

Diavolo licked up your juices with a delightful chuckle while his hands held your buttocks, spreading them apart so Lucifer had a better view of your hole twitching around his finger.

“You’re so beautiful, so sexy…,” Lucifer mumbled as he nibbled on your exposed neck, licking the salty drops of your sweat as you slowly came down from your high

“Now, come.” Diavolo rose to his full length, offering you his hand. You took it, staring up at him with your legs still trembling. “Lucifer and I will spend the entire night, giving you pleasure beyond your imagination.”

Without a second thought, you allowed the two demons to guide you to Lucifer’s king-sized bed, your heart hammering with anticipated excitement as they undressed for you. Laying on the bed, you watched with wide eyes as they removed their clothes, revealed their hard, twitching cocks begging for your attention.

You sucked their cocks like a good, little human, let them shove their dicks down your throat so deep you gagged, spurring them on to fuck your throat even rougher. You let them do whatever they wanted with your body, let them dominate you into submission you so willingly gave them.

One ramming your pussy, the other pounding your gaping ass, they came hard, filling your holes to the brim with strings of thick cum as their throaty growls bounced between the walls.

Your orgasm followed theirs swiftly, your pussy and ass clenching and fluttering around their big, swelling cocks pumping gushes of seed into your body.

Falling exhaustedly onto Lucifer’s chest, you heard Diavolo’s chuckle behind you.

“I do love it when you share things with me, Lucifer,” he mused and stroke your ass lovingly.

Lucifer chuckled and caressed the curve of your back as he looked up at Diavolo.

“So do I, my Lord.”

“Oh, God…,” you mumbled, blushing as you hid your face into the crook of Lucifer’s neck, earning more chuckles from the demons. You had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time Lucifer shared you with Diavolo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you did, please give it a kudos and consider giving a comment. It inspires my little writing heart! Thank you! ( ^-^)/♡


End file.
